Waterclan
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: This is a SecretClan challenge and this is about a new clan moving in before the darkforest battle but after they find the lake. During the 4th series. I don't own warriors and is rated T for blood and warrior cussing(fox-dung,mouse-dung ect.)


"Retreat!"Otterstar yelled. His pelt with slick with blood and he had a gash down his left flank. He felt regret for fighting for this lake but his clan needed a home. They had lived in a nice lake until two-legs came and started to poison the lake by dumping this black oily stuff into it. Three warriors had died in the other battles. He felt sadness for Gillfur,Sparklefin,and Lilystem. He saw his warriors buck off the RIverclan cats and retreat back to the other side of the lake. Only Riverclan stands in the way of our new home. He had made a treaties with Onestar and Firestar and won a battle against Shadowclan. Riverclan however had skills that overpowered theirs in water. He dove back into the bottom of the lake leaving the Riverclan warriors panting licking their wounds.

When he entered camp he saw most of the warriors at the medicine den. "I see we lost."Stormfall's voice came from behind him. His head whipped around. "I'm sorry my love but if we can't beat Riverclan and claim their share of the lake we won't have enough prey for leaf-bare as of the fact Riverclan had the most rich share of the lake."Otterstar hung his head."Don't worry as long as you are okay."Stormfall said rubbing her muzzle of Otterstar's neck.

* * *

**You might be wondering how they can breath and talk under the water without drowning. Starclan gifted them with that ability to breath underwater. They named their clan after their gift. Otterstar wanted to claim the entire lake as of the other 3/4 of the lake has less fish then Riverclan's part of the lake has. The two clans have clashed three times in this moon alone each time Riverclan won.**

* * *

Otterstar laid outside his cave. He sighed. These battles were costing a lot of herbs and warriors." Coralflower is almost out of herbs."Krillpaw informed Otterstar.

"I know these battles are so... impossible. Riverclan is stronger then us. We have grown soft in our times of living without other clans."Otterstar sighed.

"As long as we trust in Starclan they will make the right choice."Krillpaw said. Otterstar sighed. They NEEDED the rich waters in Riverclan's share of the lake to feed all the warriors and his soon to be kits that Stormfall was going to have.

"They let us lose in battles with Riverclan over and over again. Why should we put our faith in them?" Otterstar argued.

"_When three stars shine in the night sky the Eagle,Sun,Bear,Snow and Hail shall travel to the salty blue and bring peace to the clans but at the price of the pure one."_Krillpaw said.

"What did you just say?"Otterstar said like Krillpaw grew another leg.

"I'm not sure. I think we might have gotten a prophecy from Starclan." Krillpaw said gazing up at the stars shining above the water.

"It might have not been but remember not to tell another cat about it."Otterstar sighed

"Yes my leader."Krillpaw said them dismissed from the entrance of the cave.

Otterstar was left wondering what Starclan meant when they said "at the price of the pure one". He rose from this nest and swam to plan a sneak attack on Riverclan hoping that this battle they would triumph.

* * *

"Come on you can do it Stormfall."Coralflower encouraged. The gray she-cat had been laboring since water-warm(a.k.a sun-high they use different things for underwater). The nursrey was in a air cave underwater. It would keep the blood from staining the water and air gaps kept dirt from floating. The queen's breath kept coming out in short pants trying to get her kits out. Finally a small mewling shape covered in some blood came out and Krillpaw licked it clean while another kit slid out. "Both are toms!"Coralflower announced to the tired queen. Krillpaw pushed some herbs to help her milk come. "Do you want to name them now or wait for Otterstar to come?"Coralflower questioned. "I'll wait."Stormfall said while licking her kits. Just after she said that Otterstar surfaced from the other end of the nursery and ran over to her. "Those are ours I'm guessing since they look just like us."He said in amusement since the toms looked like them exactly down to the very last hair.

"What do you want to name them?"Stormfall asked.

"Well I was thinking ... this one be named Mudkit."Otterstar said trailing his tail down the back of a brown kit.

"I was thinking this one could be called Graykit right after his pelt."Coralflower said,

"Well...ok."Otterstar said after a moments thought.

"Now out Stormfall needs some rest."Coralflower said shooing Otterstar back towards the tunnel that led back into the lake.

"I'll be back to visit you and the kits later!"Otterstar shouted as Coralflower herded him out.

Stormfall rested her head on her paws. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong.

The next day some tricksters that wanted revenge on Waterclan threw crow-food into the lake causing some of the water to to be hard to breath in and causes sickness to cats who stayed in that area to long. It took a whole moon for the water there to be filtered by moss cleaning since it spread to far. Most of the cats thought it was Riverclan who did it when it was really some rouges causing a small attack party hidden from the leader to attack Riverclan and one of the party almost losing their life. When Otterstar found out he was furious and had to apologize to Mistystar in front of everyone. The cats in that party were nearly banished but instead just had to spend the next 3 moons cleaning the elder's den.

That moon after all those events and the gathering Otterstar went to the nursery to visit Stormfall. When he entered Stormfall's head jerked up.

"So how did it go?"She asked fearfully.

"Not good. Riverclan swore to never give us their share of the lake."Otterstar said shaking his head. Right after that a gray and a brown shape pounced on Otterstar.

"Got you!"They shouted in unison. It was Mudkit and Graykit. Otterstar smiled at them and gently picked them off her pelt.

"I will see you two next time I visit."Otterstar said

"Come again soon!"The two kits shouted while Otterstar swam back to the lake.

* * *

**Its not that good and its boring right now but wait until the adventure. I got the plot planned out and will update soon. To anyone reading my other stories I might not update for a while after Winter Break as off that I can't get on on weekdays while school is going on. This was as a secretclan challenge and I don't own warriors.**


End file.
